We hope you weren't busy with anything ScotlandxR
by GreenTeaVodkaWineBeer
Summary: Okie Dokie! This is my first fanfiction ever! I know I will fail at this summary so, a basic rundown is; you practically get ambushed by the two most sexy red heads of Hetalia! Btw the Scotland and Ireland in here are my OC's. Review if you like. And if you would like a readerxcountry from me, just ask! Warning: language and lemony goodness ! And "Osaka" is just Ireland!


We hope you were'nt busy with anything (ReaderxIrelandxScotland, more or less ReaderxScotland)

You were thinking 'what the fuck' when you saw Angus and Finnagan were standing in your appartment living room with lots of booze. The works; whiskey, vodka, beer, wine, moonshine, and too many more. Angus had a fresh lit cigarette sticking out of his mouth, his lips pursed to the side to keep it steady and Finnagan was coming up to hug you saying "Hey, _, you really need a break and we got just the thing for ya." Their simultaneous mischivous laugh was a little off setting, but you wanted to be nice to your friends, so you just kept calm. You thought: 'What could go wrong?' but a little voice in the back of your head warned otherwise.

When you walked to your tiny kitchen, a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist, the faint smell of corned beef; Guiness beer; and grass greeted your nose. Finnagan began to nuzzle his face into your neck, his face was so smooth and all the overwhelming senstations broke your concentration a little. Though, it was surprising the younger Irish boy would make a move on you first and not his feisty Scottish 'brother'. Normally, Angus would troll even more, but you knew he was just a lonely soul, though you never pitied him.

"Yo, she's mine, too," Angus came and hugged you a little lower than your midsection from the front. You giggled a bit and had to restrain from making a "I'm in a ginger sandwich' joke, but Finnagan beat you to the point and cracked a joke similar. Angus just scoffed and removed the cigarette from his mouth so he could take a swig of something from a random gold flask. He must have always carried that around with him. The hands on your waist left, then they pulled you and Angus apart, a large pint of a dark ale was kindly given to you, but another was almost thrown into Angus's hands. Yet again he scoffed.

"_, is Finny annoying ya?" A hand intertwined with your free hand, it was rough but warm. You peered up to a tender-eyed look from the usually rude Scot, but an equally kind set of eyes happened upon your face from the cheerful Irishman. The stares were almost too much, so you hastly (carefully!) rushed to the couch with your beer still in the glass. You started to chug, and once you finished; you went for more. Soon after what seemed only a couple of minutes, four hours had passed with you, Angus, and Finnagan drunker than hell. All of you guys were laughing and giggling about the random things. Like how you started hiccuping 30 minutes ago or when Finnagan decided to give in and danced like a girl on the dining room table. Angus even took part in the weirdness; he stripped to nothing but his boxers and ran like a mad man with one of your thongs down the hall of all the third floor flats, where all the guys liked to hang.

A now horny as fuck Scottish man pulled you onto his lap and laughed like an idoit, doing nothing, but you knew better. Then, Finnagan came up to you in between your legs and rested his chin on your lower abdomen. You giggled when his hands were on your thighs, but moaned deeply when you felt a hot mouth suckling on your exposed shoulders. A hand that was once just on your lower thigh was now on the upper part and more to the inside, messaging ever so hotly. You were getting so wet, your panties were kind of damp and cursed your self for wearing a skirt, a short skirt at that. Especially when a mouth was at where your left thigh met the inside of panties. 'Curse Finnagan and his expert lips' was all you could think, but when a hand found your bare breast, Angus was kneading the soft mound keenly. 'The bastard and his hands' was another thing you thought.

Never expecting this at the same time, a tongue met your clitoris and another met a perked nipple. You cried out in pleasure from the over simulation, but you needed to hold out. Since you were still on Angus's lap; you could feel his need strongly. You took this as an opportunity to help out, you pulled on Finnagan's curly hair lightly so he could get off of you. Finnagan gasped but let you continue on, seeing as when you are distracted with Angus he could ask to ride you so hard. Just before you went unzip an all to willing Scotts man's pants, a sultry accented voice came up to your ear and told you the most naughty things and asked to take action, you melted almost and practically begged him to. While 'Finny' got ready, you worked on Angus. Suckling and teasing the hard throbing member, hearing his groans and encouragement. You yelped when a hard dick rammed into you, but soon turned to pleasure. You moaned on Angus as you were being pound into.

Angus asked Finnagan to stop, so he could try and Finnagan agreed, all to eager to have your soft and slightly swollen lips around him. When you didn't feel anything from behind you, Angus asked if you wanted to lower yourself on him. You had remembered that he was a bit bigger than Finnagan, so you agreed. Lowering onto him hurt, because he stretched you out. You cried out in pain once he was in, but you could feel he wasn't even in all the way. After a grueling minute, he was fully seathed inside you, he waited to thrust. Finnagan was getting off on this, so you just let you and Angus have a go.

Once you gave Angus the okay, he had to slowly pull out and then go back in until picking up a rythm and built up some speed. Soon you were riding him on the couch, nonstop and Finnagan just staring with a hungry look on his face, you kind of liked being stared at. Angus was groaning while you were moaning and begging. "_, your moans sound so fucking hot!" With that, you tighted around him and came you rode out your orgasm while he went through his shortly after, calling each others names so loudly, you swore people on the whole floor could hear.

Waking up to strong arms around your back as you cuddled into Angus's broad chest. You both were completly naked on the floor of your living room. You giggled when you saw the mess, but then your hangover kicked in. 'Grrr, today's going to suck,' you already thought today was going to be horrible, but Angus reassured you that he was going to take care of you.


End file.
